Schorpioenen zomer
by Schorpioenenmeester
Summary: Het is een week voor de zomervakantie. Marinette heeft met Alya afgesproken om te gaan stappen maar het gaat niet door omdat Alya wordt gestoken door een schorpioen. Het wordt als maar erger als het zusje van Alya's arts (Ben) de volgende dag wordt vermist. Wordt het de zomer van de schorpioenen? (Het verhaal speelt zich af rond seizoen 1 en bevat zelfbedachte personages.)


**Hoofdstuk 1: Is ze mij aan het tekenen? **

Het is vrijdag 5 juli een week voor de zomervakantie. De hitte teisterde Parijs. De temperatuur was s`middags 29 °C en daardoor bleven de inwoners in hun airco's gekoelde huizen. Het is twee uur 's middags de school is eerde uit wegens de hitte. Marinette en Alya lopen net samen naar buiten. "Ligt het nou aan mij of was het in die klas wel 100 graden?" Zei Marinette. "Het valt toch best mee, we hebben eindelijk weekend meid" Reageerde Alya. "Fijn dat we over een weken zomer vakantie hebben" Alya schrok in eens. "Ik ben mijn tas vergeten, ben zo terug" Alya rende het schoolgebouw weer naar binnen. Het enige wat zij niet wist is dat dit de Laaste keer is dat ze dit schooljaar de school in en uit loopt.

Marinette gaat op een schaduwrijk bankje zitten wachten tot Alya naar buiten loopt, ze hebben namelijk afgesproken om samen te gaan stappen. Opeens ziet ze een meisje op het bankje tegen over haar zitten. Ze kan haar door het vele zon licht net niet goed zien. Het enige wat ze ziet is dat ze lange blonden haren heeft en een zwarte haarband in heeft. Ze heeft een klein schetsboekje in haar hand. Is ze mij nou aan het tekenen dacht Marinette. Het meisje tegen over haar stopt het schetsboekje in haar tas en loopt weg.

**Hoofdstuk 2: Het noodlot**

Marinette zit nog altijd te wachten op Alya. Opeens komt Adrien naast haar zitten en wilt haar net iets vragen. Maar voordat hij ook maar een woord kan zeggen komt Alya de school uitgelopen. Kwam het door de hitte of leek het alsof ze geen lucht meer kreeg. "Gaat het" vroeg Marinette. "Mijn hoofd doet zo pijn" antwoorden Alya, en ze viel in een keer flauw. Marinette probeert Alya weer wakker te krijgen maar ze bewoog niet. "Bel een ambulance!" roept Marinette naar Adrien. Die al zo snel als hij kan zijn telefoon pakt en het alarm nummer intoetst. Er rent opeens een man naar hen toe. "Laat mij er bij ik ben arts!" zegt De man in een wit T-shirt met oranje verfspetters erop en probeert te zien of Alya nog ademt. Marinette ziet ineens een wond bij haar been. "Wat is dat bij haar been?" vroeg ze aan de arts, de man kijkt naar Alya's been en rolt de broekspijp een stukje naar boven. "Dat lijkt wel op een gifsteek ze moet onmiddellijk naar het ziekenhuis". Marinette hoort de sirenes van de ambulance in de verte al aankomen.

**Hoofdstuk 3: Dodelijke stilte **

Marinette zit op een stoel te kijken naar Alya die in coma licht. Het piepje dat elk moment van de hartslagmonitor afkwam gaf Marinette het akelige gevoel dat Alya elk moment kan overlijden. Het leek wel alsof het wel uren duurde. Opeens komt er een dokter met een slag in zijn haar naar binnen. Het is dezelfde man die op het schoolplein zei dat hij arts was. "Ik heb me nog niet aan jou voorgesteld," zegt de man. "Ik ben dokter Benoît Rufin, zeg maar Ben, ik ben werkzaam in dit ziekenhuis op de afdeling antigif en ben ook nog eens kinderarts". Marinette stelden zich netjes voor. "Wat is er met jou vriendin gebeurt?"vroeg Ben aan Marinette. "Geen idee de school was net uit en ze was haar tas vergeten, die is ze gaan halen en toen ze naar buiten kwam viel ze opeens neer". Antwoorden Marinette. Ben kijkt Marinette recht in haar lichtblauwe ogen aan. "Ik zal eerlijk zijn," Zegt Ben. "We hebben Alya in coma gelegd zodat we een antigif konden toedienen, Ze blijkt namelijk gestoken te zijn door een schorpioen. Het ziekenhuis heeft haar ouders al gebeld, en misschien moet jij ook maar eens naar huis gaan, voor dat jou ouders ongerust worden. Ben je hier al eens eerder geweest?" vraagt Ben. "Nee nog nooit " antwoorden Marinette. "Waar woon je?" Marinette geeft Ben haar aders. Ben pakte een kaar uit zijn dokters jas en geeft die aan Marinette. Vervolgens legt Ben aan Marinette uit hoe ze het best naar haar school kan lopen. "Loop hier langs ingang noord naar buiten volg het pad van Leah's Park en dan sta je recht voor je school". "Kan ik morgen nog bij haar op bezoek komen?" vroeg Marinette aarzelend. "Dat kan", Antwoorden Ben. Marinette stopte de kaart van Leah's park in haar tas en loopt de kamer uit.

**Hoofdstuk 4: Vreemd meisje**

De zon is aan het onder gaan. Marinette loopt Leah's Park binnen. Opeens komt Tikki uit haar tas. "Kon je niet eerder een rustig plekje zoeken, het is net een sauna in die tas" Mompelde Tikki. "Sorry, ik was je helemaal vergeten" zegt Marinette als ze lachend Tikki aan kijkt. Tikki duwt de kaart in Marinette hand. "Geloof me ik heb die kaart door gelezen en het is een groot en pas nieuw aangeld park" zegt Tikki te wel ze langs Marinette zweefde. Marinette kijkt op de kaart. Het is een groot park dat is aangeldt ter herdenking aan Leah da la Marte, die is overleden naar dat ze een heftig gevecht heeft gemaakt tegen iemand die zich de sterrenbeelden koning noemt. Marinette zoekt naar de uitgang op de kaart. Waar is dat? Ze gaat de nummertjes lans de rand af. Sterrengrot, tuinpaviljoen, uitgedroogde beekje, bloesem bomen, aha daar is het de uitgang van het park.

Na een half uurtje lopen is Marinette bijna bij het einde van het park. Opeens rent er een meisje tegen haar aan. Al haar boeken vallen op de grond. Marinette tas valt daarnaast open. Tikki kan zich nog net verstoppen onder de kaart van Leah's park. Het meisje met haar lange donker blonden haren heeft een zwarte haarband in en draagt een rood T-shirt met blauwe hartjes er op. ze kijk Marinette verlegen aan. "Sorry. Ik zag je niet" zegt het meisje. Marinette staat rustig op ter wel het meisje op haar knieën zit en haar boeken die op de grond zijn gevallen zo snel mogelijk oppakt en terug in haar tas stopt. "Geeft niks, wat doe jij hier eigenlijk? Moet jij niet naar huis?" vraagt Marinette tegen het verlegen meisje "Ik kwam net uit school omdat ik een paar boeken moest ophalen…. Ik was net op weg naar huis" Zegt het verlegen meisje. Ze stopt haar laatste schoolboek in de tas en rent er dan zo snel mogelijk vandoor. Marinette ziet een klein schetsboekje op de grond liggen en roep nog snel naar het meisje dat net weg rent. "Wacht even je vergeet je schetsboekje!" Marinette kijkt naar de tekening in het schetsboekje dat open op de grond ligt. Op de linker bladzijden van het tekenboekje staan Ladybug en Cat Noir met boven hun een groot juweel getekend met een afbeelding van een schorpioen er op. De rechte bladzijden ligt Ladybug getekend ze ligt stokstijf met allemaal schorpioenen om haar heen eentje loopt er over haar middel heen. Tikki komt onder de kaart vandaan. "Oké, dit is een beetje eng". Zegt Marinette terwel ze naar de tekening op de rechterbladzijden kijkt. Tikki kijkt naar rechtenbladzijden. "Wat doet zij nog zo laat in het park?" vraagt Tikki. "Ik vraag me eerder af waarom ze zo haast heeft?" zegt Marinette waarneer ze haar tas oppakt. "Laat haar maar, ik ben blij dat we naar huis kunnen gaan, daar is het lekker koel" Zegt Tikki wanneer ze samen met Marinette het park uitloopt.

**Hoofdstuk 5: Start de zoektocht **

De volgende ochtend zit Marinette weer in de ziekenhuiskamer van Alya. Het is zielig om te zien dat ze alleen met haar ogen nog kan bewegen. Ben komt opeens binnen. "Goedemorgen" zegt hij rustig. "Ik weet niet wat er zo goed aan is" antwoordt Marinette wanneer ze Alya recht in de ogen aan kijkt.

Ben gaat rustig naast haar zitten "Ik kom je even informeren over jou vriendin," zegt Ben. "Alya is gestoken door een zwarte panter schorpioen. Het gif van de zwarte panter schorpioen tast je zenuwen aan waardoor je spieren voor een week verlamt zijn, we hebben haar al een tegengif gegeven. Het kan maximaal 5 dagen duren voor dat haar spieren weer op gang komen. Er bestaat een sterker tegengif maar daarvoor heb ik de schorpioen nodig die haar heeft gestoken, enig idee waar ik moet zoeken?"

Marinette kijkt Ben in zijn donker blauwen ogen aan. "Ik heb geen idee" Antwoorden ze.

"Alya is echt een goede vriendin van je," zegt Ben. "ik wou dat ik zulke vrienden had, wees er maar zuinig op".

Marinette loopt de gang op en wilde Adrien hier over op de hoogte brengen. Dus ze belt Adrien. "Hallo, Adrien met Marinette, Alya is gestoken door een schorpioen. Ze kan haar spieren niet meer bewegen en de arts zegt dat hij een sterker tegengif kan maken als hij gif heeft van de schorpioen " Adrien reageert meteen terug "En waarom bel je mij dan" "Ik wil je vragen of je mij wilt helpen zoeken naar die schorpioen" antwoordt Marinette "oké dat wil ik wel doen. Ik zie je over een half uurtje op school"

**Hoofdstuk 6: De bewaker van ons geheim**

Het was niet uit te houden in de hitte. Helemaal als je een spelt ineen hooiberg aan het zoeken bent. Adrien en Marinette zijn al een kwartier aan het zoeken naar een schorpioen die er nu niet meer is. Plotseling zie Marinette iets glinsteren op de trap. "Heb jij al iets gevonden!"Roept Marinette naar Adrien. "Nee Alleen maar zand, vuil en bladeren. Heb jij iets?" Marinette kijkt naar wat zij zag glinsteren het is een sleutel met een hanger er aan. "Ik denk dat ik een sleutel heb gevonden" zegt Marinette. "Een sleutel? Iemand kan die zij verloren" roept Adrien terug. Marinette kijkt wat er op de hanger staat. De bewaker van ons geheim. Ineens staat een jongen voor haar met een zwartspijker jasje. "Pas op liefje, die sleutel is niet van jou maar van mij" Zegt de jongen terwel hij de sleutel uit Marinette's hand trekt. De jongen rent daarna zo hardt als hij kan weg van Marinette. "Laat hem maar" zegt Adrien "Misschien kunnen we het beter opgeven en de arts gaan vertellen dat ze hier waarschijnlijk in de buurt is gestoken" Marinette knikte en loopt samen met Adrien naar het ziekenhuis.

**Hoofdstuk 7: Waar is Jenske**

Marinette en Adrien lopen samen het ziekenhuis binnen. Als Adrien Alya's kamer binnen loopt ziet Marinette twee politie agenten weg lopen bij Ben. Ze loopt naar Ben toe. "Ben waarvoor zijn die twee agent hier?" Ben kijkt Marinette gespannen aan. "Sorry Marinette ik heb even geen tijd er zijn vanochtend twee dierentuin verzorgers binnen gekomen die zijn aangevallen door een slang, er is een bak met zwarte panter schorpioenen verdwenen uit het laboratorium en als dat nog niet erg genoeg is wordt mijn zusje vermist. Heb jij haar misschien gezien?" "Heb jij een Zusje? Waar was ze voor het laast?" vraagt Marinette aan Ben terwel Adrien naast haar komt staan. "Ja ik heb een zusje! Ze zou gisteren nadat ze bij een vriendin is blijven logeren naar Leah's park hier voor het ziekenhuis gekomen zijn waar mijn ouders met haar hebben afgesproken en bij mij thuis was ze ook niet. Ik ben bezorgt om haar!" zegt Ben. "Hoe ziet ze er uit?" vraagt Marinette. Ben pakt zijn telefoon en laat een foto zien van hem met zijn zusje dat 10 jaar jonger dan hem is. Het zusje van Ben dat op de foto staat is rond de 15 jaar. Het meisje heeft lange donkerblonde haren en draagt een rood T-shirt met blauwe hartjes er op. "Mij zusje heet Jenske" Zegt Ben. "Is dat jou zusje?" vraagt Adrien "Ze is wel tien jaar jonger dan jij" Ben kijkt Adrien boos aan. "Let even op je woorden, Mijn zusje wordt vermist en jij maakt een opmerking over het leeftijdsverschil tussen mij en mijn zusje. Fijne dag nog veder" Ben loopt kwaad van Adrien en Marinette weg. Marinette kijkt Adrien boos aan. "Je wordt bedankt, nu kan ik het weer met hem goed maken" Marinette loopt de kamer in waar Ben net naar binnen liep. Ze ziet Ben boos een glas water over een kat heen gooien. De kat schrikt en springt door een open raam. Ben doet het raam dicht en ziet ineens dat Marinette achter hem staat. "Het ziet er een beetje kruw uit maar die kat van de buren en ligt hier elke dag te zonnen en we willen geen problemen hier op het laboratorium" Ben laat een kras op zijn hand aan Marinette zien. "Wat wil je?" Marinette kijkt Ben rustig aan "Ben ik kan je helpen je zusje te vinden, maar dan heb ik je hulp nodig" Ben kijk verbaasd naar Marinette "Jij? Wat kan jij doen je bent nog maar een kind?! De politie weet niks, en mevrouw Evers weet ook niks. Gisteren zouden mijn ouders Jenske ophalen bij het park zo als afgesproken, maar mevrouw Evers die het park onderhoud heeft haar niet gezien. Het liefst zou ik haar daar nu zelf gaan zoeken maar ik kan hier nu niet weg" "Dan gaan Adrien en ik Jenske voor jou in het park zoeken oké" zegt Marinette. Marinette wilt net weg lopen maar Ben hout haar tegen. "Marinette wacht even," Marinette draait zich om en kijkt Ben aan. "Sorry als ik zo kwaat reageer ik ben gewoon bezorgt dat er iets met Jenske is gebeurt" "Ik begrijp het, ik zou ook helemaal radeloos zijn als ik een zusje had die opeens verdween" en Marinette loopt de kamer uit.

**Hoofdstuk 8: Het uitgemaakte kampvuur**

Marinette en Adrien lopen het park in. Ze begingen te zoeken bij de tuinpaviljoen. Adrien kijkt achterin bij de bloemenvelde. Marinette krijgt nu even de kans om met Tikki te praten en verteld dat het meisje waarvan ze haar schetsboekje heeft dat het Jenkse was en dat ze sinds gisteren vermist wordt. "Dus dat vreemde meisje dat je gisteravond tegenkwam is vermist" concludeerden Tikki. "Misschien ben ik wel een van de laatste die haar heeft gezien" Verteld Marinette tegen Tikki. Ineens komt Adrien naar Marinette toe gelopen. Tikki kan zich nog net in Marinette's tas verstoppen. "Ik zie rook uit dat bos vandaan komen, laten we er naar toegaan".

Marinette en Adrien komen net bij de plaats aan waar de rook vandaan komt, het gaat om een uitgemaakt kampvuur. Ineens staat mevrouw Evers achter Marinette en Adrien. "Excuseer me! Het is strengste verboden om hier een kampvuur te maken of te kamperen. Ik stel voor dat het verliefde koppel onmiddellijk hier vertrekt" Marinette begint ervan te blozen. Adrien begint ineens tegen mevrouw Evers te praten. "Mevrouw Evers, we zijn geen verliefd koppel. En we hebben dit kampvuur niet gemaakt" Mevrouw Evers kijkt Adrien verbaast aan. "Wie zou het anders hebben gemaakt? het park is pas net open" "Als het park net pas open is wie heeft dan dit vuur uitgemaakt" Marinette wijst naar de kooltjes van het kampvuur die nog na glooien. "Hoe moet ik dat weten?" Antwoorden mevrouw Evers "Ik ben pas net klaar met de plantjes water te geven, die drogen allemaal zo snel uit met deze hitte. Het is misschien beter als jullie weggaan" Adrien blijft staan er kijkt mevrouw Evers boos aan. "Fijn wat moet ik zeggen om jullie hier weg te krijgen" zegt Mevrouw Evers. Marinette verteld het hele verhaal aan mevrouw Evers over de schorpioen die Alya heeft gestoken. "Wacht even" zegt mevrouw Evers die steeds meer begrip toont voor de situatie "Hing aan de sleutel die je op het schoolplein vond een hanger" "Ja" beantwoorde Marinette. "Laat me raden stond op de hanger de tekst: de bewaker van ons geheim, dan moet je gaan praten met Louis, pas op voor hem, hij is een rokenjager geen meisje is veilig voor hem. Hij hangt rond bij het uitgedroogde beekje" "Bedankt voor u hulp" zegt Marinette tegen mevrouw Evers. "Geen probleem, kom gezellig anders nog een keertje langs en nog beterschap met je vriendin"

**Hoofdstuk 9: Het geheim van een casanova **

Marinette en Adrien lopen langs het uitgedroogde beekje. Het is een prachtige plek om naar te kijken. Er zijn allemaal kleine bloemetjes in het beekje gegroeid. Marinette wilt net onder de brug gaan kijken of Louis daar is maar opeens blijf Adrien stil staan. "Is er iets?" vraagt Marinette aan Adrien. "Eerlijk gezegd heb ik hier geen goed gevoel over" "Kom op wat is er nu het ergste wat er kan gebeuren" Opeens knalt er een steen tegen Adrien schouder aan "Au!" Louis komt onder de brug vandaan gelopen. "Jullie weer!" zegt Louis verbaast. "Zoeken jullie ruzie of zo?" "Het ziet er naar uit dat wij dat al hebben," antwoorden Marinette. "luister Louis we willen alleen maar met je praten" Louis kijkt Marinette boos aan. "Lief aangeboden maar ik ben niet geïnteresseerd in een gesprekje met jouw schatje, ga weg" Marinette en Adrien lopen een stukje terug. Adrien legt zijn hand op de plek waar de steen hem heeft geraakt. "Die jongen denkt dat hij stoer is, hij is wel heel makkelijk uit te dagen" Ineens ziet Adrien een half begraven kist in het zand verstopt onder een rozen struik. Zou Louis de kist half hebben ingegraven om zijn geheim te verbergen. Adrien Probeert de kist te open maar hij zit op slot. Louis heeft waarschijnlijk de sleutel. Marinette kijkt rustig naar Adrien. "Ik ga het nog eens proberen?" Adrien kijkt Marinette verbaast aan "Ga jij stenen met hem gooien" "Ja, graaf jij die kist maar uit" antwoorden ze zonder te aarzelen.

Marinette loopt net onder het bruggetje van het uitgedroogde Beekje en ziet hoe Louis een steen gooit en een flesje dat verder op staat probeert te raken. Marinette lacht naar hem. "Je hebt hem gemist" "Denk jij dat je het beter kan, denk je dat je hem vandaar uit kan raken NO WAY!" zegt Louis treiterig tegen Marinette. "Wedden, als ik dat flesje achterin raakt maak jij de kist dan open die je onder de rozenstruik hebt begraven" "Oké maar als je mist dan…" Voordat Louis zijn zin kan afmaken pakt Marinette een steentje van de grond en raakt ze het flesje wat Louis probeerden te raken. Louis kijkt verbaast naar Marinette "Wow… goede worp! voor een klein meisje als jij" "Maak die kist dan nou maar open" zegt Marinette sacherijnig tegen Louis.

Louis loopt met zijn sleutel naar het kistjes dat Adrien net heeft uitgegraven. Louis maakt het kistje open. Er ligt een halve hartjes ketting in met daaronder een boek met de titel: schorpioenen steek. Marinette en Adrien kijken elkaar verbaast aan. Is dat nou Louis groten geheim een halve hartjes ketting. Dat hadden ze kunnen verwachten. Een rokken jager die een halve hartjes ketting aan een vriendinnetje geeft. Marinette kijkt Louis kwaad aan "Waarom wil je dit Boek geheim houden heb jij soms Alya vergiftigt?" Louis kijkt Marinette geschrokken aan. "Niet zo snel liefje. Ik heb niemand met dan ook maar een hand pijn gedaan! Ik heb gisteren met een meisje in een klaslokaal staan flirten dat haar tas was vergeten. Ik wist niet eens dat ze Alya heten maar ze wees me af. Dat boek is van mijn andere vriendin ze heeft een oudere broer die voor het ziekenhuis afdeling antigif werkt. Dat is het allemaal" Opeens komt Ben woedend aan gelopen "Marinette ik waarschuw je blijf uit de buurt van die casanova, voor je het weet staat hij weer met een ander meisje te zoenen en horen je ouders niks meer van je" Louis geeft Ben een duw. "Wil jij soms klappen krijgen dan kan je het krijgen ook" "Waar is mijn zusje, wat heb je met haar gedaan" Adrien houdt Louis tegen terwel Marinette Ben rustig probeert te krijgen. "Ben houdt je er alsjeblieft buiten het ging net goed" Ben kijkt Marinette kwaad aan. "Ik ga hier niet weg totdat die arrogante rokken jager mij heeft gezegd waar mijn zusje is" Ben wijst kwaad naar Louis. Even is het stil. Marinette ziet ineens een tatoeage op de pols van Ben. Het is een zwarte ster met daarin het sterrenbeeld van de schorpioen. Ben kijkt naar zijn tatoeage en legt zo snel als hij kan zijn hand erop en kijkt Marinette lachend aan en zegt in eens heel rustig. "Oké ik ga al" Ben gaat weg. Louis loopt boos met Adrien de andere kant uit. Het kosten Marinette even de tijd op te beseffen wat er net is gebeurd. Heeft de koppige arts het ineens opgegeven?

**Hoofdstuk 10: Het gevonden boek van Mevrouw Evers.**

Het is net middag. En dat was te merken, de zon scheen op volle toeren het was 31 °C. Marinette zit op een bankje voor het bos bij de bloesembomen te wachten tot dat Adrien terug komt van Louis. Ze heeft zelfs haar tas deze keer open onder de bank gezet zo dat Tikki het ook even koel kon krijgen. Ze doet net haar ogendicht en is net een beetje van de schaduw aan het genieten tot dat ze opeens een vriendelijke vrouwenstem voor zich hoort. "Geniet je van de schaduw?" Marinette doet haar ogen open. Mevrouw Evers staat voor haar. "Hoe ging het bij Louis?" Marinette kijkt mevrouw Evers vriendelijk aan. "Ik ben te weten gekomen dat Louis een vriendin heeft die een boek over schorpioenen heeft. Het ging net goed tot dat Ben verscheen en wilde weten wat er met zijn zusje is gebeurt" Mevrouw Evers gaat rustig naast Marinette zitten "Dat kun je hem niet kwalijk nemen, hij ziet zich zelf als een tweede vader voor zijn zusje. Hij regelt altijd dat ze haar huiswerk op tijd af heeft voor ze naar school toe gaat. Over school gesproken ik heb een boek gisteravond gevonden. Wacht even ik haal hem wel voor jou" mevrouw Evers loopt weg en komt terug met een zwart boek met een witte ster in het midden. Het boek heeft als titel: het geheim van jou sterrenbeeld, ze geeft het aan Marinette. 'Sorry, ik moet nu mijn zoontje van de crèche halen, tot de volgende keer" Mevrouw Evers gaat weg. Marinette vouwt het boek open, er staat een tekening in de linker hoek, het is een zwart-wit vlinder. Tikki komt opeens naast haar vliegen. "Wat heb je daar?" vraagt ze. "Mevrouw Evers heeft me een boek gegeven dat over sterrenbeelden gaat" Antwoorden ze terwel ze de bladzijden om sloeg. "Je laat iets vallen" zegt Tikki ineens. Marinette ziet een tekening op de grond liggen. Ze kijkt naar het plaatje. Het is een tekening van een roos met op de achtergrond een hartje. Opeens ziet ze in de hoek van de tekening iets staan. speciaal voor jou Louis. "Louis die casanova" zegt Marinette van schrik hard op. "Wie heeft deze tekening gemaakt?" Tikki vliegt weer langs Marinette "Misschien heeft Ben gelijk en heeft Louis iets te maken met de vermissing van Jenske" Opeens klinkt er een ontploffing die uit de buurt van de school komt. "Tijd om te transformeren tot Ladybug".

**Hoofdstuk 11: Tijd voor actie**

Marinette rent langs het park en ziet dat Mevrouw Evers de deur van de schuur heeft opengelaten. Marinette rent snel de schuur in en transformeert daar tot Ladybug. Vervolgens gaat ze via een open dakraam op het dak van het schuurtje staan. Cat Noir sprinkt naast haar samen zien ze twee reuzen schorpioenen van 3 meter breed en 6 meter lang. Een van de schorpioenen loopt tussen de straat. De andere klimt op het schoolgebouw. "Krijg nou wat twee reuzen schorpioenen" Zegt Cat Noir. "Val jij die op het school gebouw aan dan doe ik de andere" Ladybug springt van het schuurtje en rent naar de schorpioen op de weg. Terwel ze naar de schorpioen rent probeert hij haar met de gifstaart meerde keren te raken. Gelukkig weet Ladybug de staart van de schorpioen te ontwijken. Uiteindelijk rent ze recht op de kop van de schorpioen en sprinkt daar vanaf. De schorpioen probeert haar te grijpen met zijn dunnen scharen. Die weet ze te ontwijken met een simpele handstand. Ze pakt haar Jojo en raakt de schorpioen recht in zijn oog. De schorpioen maakt een sissend geluid naar haar en loopt het park in. Cat Noir staat ineens recht achter haar. "Dat was geen succes en bij jou?" "Vraag niet hoe maar ik ben de schorpioen kwijt geraakt, ik zag die van jou net het park in rennen" "We moeten er snel achter aan. Er zijn mensen in het Park" Ladybug en Cat Noir rennen zo snel als ze kunnen het park in.

**Hoofdstuk 12: Louis de Rokken Jager.**

Ladybug en Cat Noir rennen naar het uitgedroogde beekje. De reuze schorpioen staat op de brug.

"Kom we pakken die reuzen schorpioen" zegt Cat Noir. Ladybug ziet iemand onder de brug liggen. Er loopt een groep kleinen schorpioenen naar hem toe. Ze hebben allemaal hun staart omhoog. Ladybug houdt Cat Noir nog net tegen door hem bij zijn staat te grijpen "Wacht even poëzie, je kunt niet naar hem toe zonder gestoken te worden door die kleine schorpioenen!" zegt Ladybug. "Hoe wil je daar dan langs komen?" Ladybug roept haar geluksbrenger op. Het is een lucifersdoosje met daarin vier lucifers. Ze steekt er eentje aan en richt hem op de groep kleine schorpioenen. Ze blaast de vlam uit. Er ontstaat een grote vlam die zich in de richting van de kleine schorpioentjes beweegt. De groep kleine schorpioentjes schrikt en lopen van angst weg. "Wouw Cool, probeer er eens eentje op de grote schorpioen" zegt Cat Noir. Ladybug steekt de tweede Lucifer aan en blaast de vlam uit richting de schorpioen. De grote vlam raakt de reuzen schorpioen net niet. Alleen de vlam trekt wel zijn aandacht. De schorpioen loopt nu van de brug naar beneden recht op Ladybug af. Snel pakt ze de derde Lucifer en blaast deze weer uit in de richting van de schorpioen. Cat Noir rent naar de schorpioen en probeert hem met zijn vechtstok te raken. De schorpioen probeert hem op afstand te houden met zijn scharen. Ladybug pakt de laaste Lucifer en maakt hem aan. De reuze schorpioen slaat Cat Noir op de grond. Net voor hij hem kan steken"Hopelijk werkt dit, het is de Laatste Lucifer" Zegt ze en blaast de lucifer uit. Een grote vlam gaat over de schorpioen heen. De schorpioen kijkt haar aan met de as van de vlam over de scharen. De schorpioen maakt een eng sissend geluid naar haar en loopt rustig weg. Cat Noir staat op en rent achter hem aan. De schorpioen Loopt de brug in en gaat vervolgens de hoek om en is dan ineens verdwenen. "Hij is weg!" roep Cat Noir naar Ladybug terwel ze kijkt naar de Jongen die bewusteloos op de grond ligt. "Het is Louis de schorpioenen moesten hem hebben". Roept Ladybug. Ze schut Louis heen en weer. Cat Noir komt naar haar toegelopen. "Hopelijk is hij niet verlamt" zegt Ladybug tegen Cat Noir. Opeens wordt Louis rustig wakker "Au me hoofd," Louis schrikt en begint te ratelen "De schorpioenenen… die wilden me steken" "Gelukkig is hij niet gestoken" zegt Ladybug die naast Louis gaat zitten en laat hem de tekening zien van de roos met een Hartje op de achtergrond. "Jij kan ons helpen, ik vond deze tekening jou naam staat erop. Weet jij wie deze tekening heeft gemaakt?" Louis wordt rustig en kijkt naar de tekening. "Die tekening heb ik al eens eerder gezien" Louis kijkt er bedenkelijk naar. "Een van mijn vriendinnetjes heeft hem gemaakt…. Jenske… maar ik heb haar al zo lang niet meer gezien…" "Jenske is dus een van jou vriendinnetjes, waar hebben jullie voor het laatst afgesproken" vraagt Ladybug nieuwsgierig aan Louis. "In de sterrengrot onder de waterval van dit park…. Au mijn hoofd…. Volgens mij moet ik overgeven" "Maak je maar geen zorgen ik hoor de sirenen van de Ambulance hier al naar toekomen" Cat Noir helpt Louis met opstaan en ondersteund hem vervolgens nemen de ambulancebroeders het over.

**Hoofdstuk 13: Liefdes grot.**

Ladybug en Cat Noir komen net binnen gelopen in de grot. Het is een prachtige plek. Het is daar koel en er stroomt water naar beneden van een klein water valletje van buiten. Er vallen lichtstralen door het water. Op de grond liggen tulpen allemaal in verschillende kleuren. Maar de rust wordt zo verstoord. Als ladybug en Cat Noir een stukje naar voren lopen zien ze iemand staan bij de waterval. De persoon kijkt ze recht aan. Je kunt hem niet goed zien, door het vele zonlicht achter de waterval. Het enige wat van de persoon te zien is, is dat hij een Witte mantal draagt en een wit masker met daarop een zwarte ster. In de ster staat het sterrenbeeldteken van de schorpioen. De man draait zich snel om en springt door de waterval. Ladybug en Cat Noir kijken door de waterval heen maar hij is in rook opgegaan. Cat Noir kijkt Ladybug aan "Wie was dat?" "Waarschijnlijk de persoon die achter de schorpioenen aanval zit" Beantwoorde Ladybug "Laten we even rond kijken" zegt Ladybug en ze loopt naar een uitgemaakt kampvuur. "Het vuur is al een tijdje uitgemaakt, er is hier iemand die hier regelmatig komt" Ladybug draait zich om"Het is een romantisch plaatsje… mijn Lady, zullen wij maar een romantisch vuurtje maken" zegt Cat Noir te wel hij Ladybug een roos geeft. "Wacht wat is dat?" Ladybug legt snel de roos weg en loopt naar een tas. Het is dezelfde tas die Jenske bij haar had toen ze tegen haar opbosten. "Volgens mij is onze schurk zijn tas vergeten" antwoord Cat Noir. Ladybug kijkt in de tas. Er staat een naam in. "De tas is van Jenske" "Wat zit er nog meer in?" wilde Cat Noir weten. Ladybug kijkt in de tas. "Een paar schoolboeken, een tandenborstel met tandpasta en een slaapzak" "lijkt er op dat Louis een romantisch uitje voor Jenske aan het plannen was"zegt Cat Noir. Ladybug kijkt hem bang aan en moet even slikken. "Ik vraag me af of Ben het leuk gaat vinden als we hem vertellen over dit liefdes plekje"

**Hoofdstuk 14: Een half hartje.**

Ladybug en Cat Noir komen het ziekenhuis binnen gelopen. Ben staat met een groepje artsen te praten. Zodra hij Ladybug en Cat Noir ziet rent hij naar hun toe. "LadyBug! Cat Noir! Is een van jullie gewond?" "Nee we zijn oké" zei Ladybug verlegen. "Hebben jullie mijn zusje gevonden?" Vraagt Ben op een bezorgde stemtoon. "Ze wordt al sinds gisteren vermist, ik ben dood ongerust dat een van die schorpioenen haar iets heeft aan gedaan" "Ben" antwoorden Ladybug tegen de arts "We denken dat Jenske is weggelopen, we hebben haar tas gevonden in het park in de sterrengrot, alleen met overlevingsitems" Ben kijkt Ladybug aan alsof hij net een spook heeft gezien. "Wat? Wat doet die tas in de sterrengrot onder de waterval? En waarom zou Jenske weglopen. Ik had ruzie met haar voor ze bij haar vriendin ging logeren maar dat is toch geen reden om weg te lopen?" Ladybug laat Jenske schetsboekje aan Ben zien. Dat ze heeft gevonden, naar dat ze een botsing heeft gehad met Jenske. "Hoe kom je daaraan?" Vraagt Ben verbaast. "Gevonden bij de ingang van het park. Ik heb haar tekeningen gezien, maakt ze wel eens vaker van dit soort angstaanjagende tekeningen?" Ze wijst op de bladzijden waarop zij (Ladybug) getekend is waarbij ze doodstil op de grond ligt met allemaal schorpioenen om haar heen, eentje loopt over haar middel. "Dit kan ik nog verklaren," zegt Ben "Mijn zusje had drie dagen geleden een nachtmerrie. Ondanks ze al 15 jaar is kan ze pas dan weer slapen wanneer ze haar nachtmerrie heeft geschetst op papier, dat doet ze al vanaf kinds af aan". Ben pakt het schetsboekje uit Ladybugs handen en zucht "Jenske waar ben je nu toch?" Ben stopt het schetsboekje in zijn binnenzak van zijn dokters jas. Hij pakt iets uit zijn doktersjas en kijkt naar zijn hand. Hij zucht en stop iets in de hand van Ladybug. Het is het andere deel van de halve hartjes ketting. Ladybug kijkt geschrokken naar de halve hartjes die Ben net in haar hand heeft gestopt. "Het ander halve deel van de ketting. Ben, hoe kom je hier aan?" Ben kijkt Ladybug verdrietig aan. "Die rokkenjager van een Louis probeerden dit aan haar te geven. Daar hadden Jenske en ik eergisteravond ruzie over" "Ben, dat is de reden waarom je zusje is weggelopen. Ze is verliefd op Louis" Ben kijkt Ladybug boos aan. 'Stel dat mijn zusje verliefd is op Louis dan zou hij haar hebben gedumpt zodra ze hem gezoend heeft. Sorry, dat ik het zeg maar je theorie slaat negers op" Ineens hoor je de intercom van het ziekenhuis. "Wild dokters team B zich melden bij kamer 8, er zijn net 5 mensen binnen gekomen met letsel van de schorpioenen aanval " Ben kijkt Ladybug en Cat Noir aan "Zo gaat het de hele dag al," zucht Ben "Het is hier een gekkenhuis. Kom maar terug als jullie mijn zusje hebben gevonden" Daarna rent Ben weg. Ladybug en Cat Noir kijken elkaar aan. "Met een broer als Ben,het zou mij niks verbazen als Jenske zou zijn weggelopen" zegt Cat Noir "Hoe vinden we haar?" "geen idee maar er zit wel wat in wat hij zegt, Misschien zit Jenske wel achter de schorpioen aanval" "Waarom zou Jenske, Louis willen aanvallen?" vraagt Cat Noir verbaast. "Misschien heeft Louis het wel met haar uitgemaakt en is ze daardoor zo van streek geraakt" Antwoordt Ladybug waarneer ze Cat Noir recht in zijn groene ogen kijkt. "Dat brengt ons weerbij het begin, hoe vinden we haar?" Ze kijken naar de halve hartjes ketting die Ben net aan Ladybug heeft gegeven. "Wat is dat?"Cat Noir pakt de halve hartjes ketting uit Ladybugs hand en haalt een stukje papier achter het rode juweel vandaan. Hij vouwt het papier open. Ontmoet me in Leah's park. Staat er met rode letter op geschreven.

**Hoofdstuk 15: Opsplitsen**

Ladybug en Cat Noir rennen Leah's park binnen. Ze moeten kosten wat kost Jenske vinden om een eind te maken aan deze situatie. Het is donker en er staan weinig sterren aan de hemel. Op de klok die boven de ingang hangt staat 21:00. "We moeten ons opsplitsen" zegt Ladybug "Als we het hele park samen moeten gaan uitkammen zijn we morgen nog bezig" "Doe jij het uitgedroogde beekje, dan doe ik het tuinpaviljoen en de bloesembomen" reageert Cat Noir. "Als we haar niet vinden zie ik je zo in de sterrengrot".

**Hoofdstuk 16: Jenske en haar grootste angst.**

Cat Noir is net klaar met het door zoeken van het tuinpaviljoen. Het is niet zo groot maar dat kan nou juist heel verraderlijk zijn. Opeens ziet hij witte rook boven uit de bloesembomen komen. Hij gaat naar de rook toe.

Even later is hij bij de plek waar Adrien en Marinette mevrouw Evers hen voor het eerst ontmoeten. Alleen deze keer stond het kampvuur aan en er stond een tentje bij. "Jenske ben je daar!"roept hij terwel hij in de tent kijkt. Maar er ligt alleen een slaapzak op de grond. Als hij de tent uitloopt staat Jenske voor hem met een stapel hout in haar handen. "Jenske,"zegt Cat Noir wanneer hij rustig naar haar toe loopt. "We moeten praten" Jenske laat het hout vallen en rent zo hard als zij kan weg van Cat Noir. Cat Noir klimt in een boom en rent Jenske via de dikken taken van de bomen achter na. Uit eindelijk wilt Jenske het tuinhuisje in rennen maar voor dat het verlegen meisje de deur open heeft springt Cat Noir voor haar hen duwt haar hand van de deur weg. "Jenske," zegt Cat Noir rustig tegen haar terwel hij haar hand vast heeft. "Je hoeft niet bang te zijn. Het enige wat ik wil weten is waarom je verstopt" Jenske trekt haar hand terug en moet niezen. "sorry, ik ben allergisch voor kattenhaar" Zegt Jenske waarneer ze hem verlegen aan kijkt. "Het is beter als je niet weet waarom ik me verstop"

Cat Noir kijkt haar begrijpelijk aan. "Het heeft met de schorpioenen aanval te maken," Jenske begint bijna te huilen "Het is mijn schuld, het is allemaal mijn schuld" "Wat is jou schuld?" "Dat mijn broer Ben de schorpioenen aanval heeft veroorzaakt" Cat Noir kijkt haar raar aan. "Waarom denk je dat jou broer hier achter zit?" Jenske Niest en pakt een zakdoek. "Wij deden alle twee onderzoek naar de zwarte vlinders waardoor mensen in schurken veranderen, De avond dat ik bij mijn vriendin ging logeren hadden we ruzie om Louis in het Laboratorium" Jenske haalt even diep adem. "Ik zei dat ik Ben haten, en toen kwam ineens een zwarte vlinder door het raam binnen gevlogen. Mijn broer heeft hem bij mij weg geslagen en hij viel in een bak met een hongerige kever. Die kever gebruikt hij om onderzoek te doen naar een beter medicijn tegen een steek van de zwarte panter schorpioen. Hij zei dat hij de kever zou doden, ik moest van hem weg omdat ik anders te laat bij mijn vriendin zou zijn waar ik zou gaan logeren. Ik denk dat mijn broer de kevers heeft verwisseld en dat hij de kever die de vlinder opat aan de schorpioen heeft gevoerd en die hem heeft gestoken" Cat Noir pakt Jenske stevig bij haar schouders. "Weet je waar je broer nu is?" "Ik zag hem voor het laatst, toen ik brandhout aan het verzamelen was naar binnen gaan in de sterrengrot. " Cat Noir laat Jenske los en wilt meteen weg rennen. "Ik moet nu gaan, Ladybug is in gevaar" Jenske stap op zijn staart en houdt hem tegen. "wacht even" ze geeft Cat Noir een grondbloem met een aansteker en een klein naaldje. "Gebruik dit naaldje om de reuzenschorpioen te verdoven die voor de ingang staat. En steek de grondbloem aan om de kleintjes op afstand te houden, ga nou maar je vriendin redden" Cat Noir bedankt Jenske en rent naar de sterrengrot.

**Hoofdstuk 17: Ben de schorpioenenmeester**

Op het moment dat Cat Noir Jenske heeft gevonden is Ladybug klaar met het uitgedroogde beekje te doorzoeken op zoek naar Jenske. Ze heeft haar niet gevonden en is de sterrengrot binnen gegaan. De klok van het park staat nu op 21:30. Ze loopt de grot binnen. Ineens legt een man die achter haar staat een hand op haar mond. De man heeft op zijn beiden handen een tatoeage van een schorpioen. In zijn pols staat een tatoeage van een zwarte ster met een wit sterrenbeeldteken van de schorpioen in het midden. Ladybug voelt opeens een klein pikje in haar linker boven been. "Hallo ladybug" zegt de man. Ze rukt zich los en ziet het gezicht van de man. Hij draagt een wit masker met daarop het zelfde teken dat op zijn polsen staat. Op zijn voorhoofd staat een tatoeage van een schorpioen. Ze kijkt hem recht in zijn donker blauwen ogen aan. "Of moet ik zeggen Marinette" zegt de man met het witte masker. "Je ziet er moe uit misschien moet je even gaan liggen" Opeens valt Ladybug voorover. De man vangt haar op en sleept haar naar het uitgemaakte kampvuur. Hij legt haar neer, om haar heen lopen allemaal schorpioenen. Ladybug kijkt de man aan ze kan haar armen en benen niet meer bewegen. Het enige wat ze kan proberen te doen is met de man praten. "Wat zat er in die spuit?" de man kijkt haar recht aan. "Niks gevaarlijks, een verzwakte versie van een gif steek van mijn zwarte panter schorpioenen, in mengsel met een slaapmiddel. Je kan je zo weer bewegen maar dat zou ik niet doen als ik jou was, ken je Charlie nog" Hij zet een schorpioen op haar middel en pakt het schetsboekje van Jenske en zoekt de tekening op. "Het is net een op een match" Hij laat de angstaanjagende bladzijden van het schetsboekje zien. "De schorpioen op je middel zal je gaan steken als je een onverwachte beweging maakt" De man met het witte masker kijkt op zijn horloge. "Eens zien het is 21:35, je zult wel om 23:00 uur in slaap vallen"Ladybug herkend de stem van de man met het witte masker. "Ben" De man doet zijn witte masker af het is Ben alleen deze keer heeft hij een schorpioenen tatoeage op zijn voorhoofd. "Dat masker heeft ook niet veel nut zeg" Ben gooit zijn witte masker weg en gaat naast Ladybug liggen. Ben legt zijn handen achter zijn hoofd en kijkt naar de sterrenhemel boven hem. "Hoe wist je dat ik het was?" Vraagt Ladybug aan Ben. "Simpel, je hebt je versproken bij je laatste ziekenhuis bezoek. Jij bent het enige meisje van 14 jaar dat wist dat Ben's zusje Jenske heten" Ben begint te wijzen naar de sterrenhemel boven hun. "Ken jij sterrenbeelden, ik zie de kleine beer, de grote beer, de sterrenkroon, de weegschaal en de schorpioen. Geniet er nog maar even van, nu kan het nog" Hij staat op en wil weglopen. "Luister Ben, Ik ken je, zo iemand ben je niet" zegt Ladybug terwel ze stokstijf op de grond ligt. "Ik ben Ben niet" Hij geeft een schop tegen haar knie. "Ik ben de schorpioenenmeester, Luitenant van de sterrenorde en wat wil je doen deze dode vlinder weer normaal maken" Hij Gooit een glazenpot naast haar stuk. Waar de Zwarte vlinder in stukken gesneden in zit. "Deze heeft er niks mee te maken. Het gaat allemaal om een ongeluk in het laboratorium. Ben was laat aan het werk. Hij is bezig met een zwaarder tegengif tegen de zwarte panter schorpioenen steek temaken. Hij had het bijna voor elkaar tot het nootlot toe sloeg. Die rotkat van de buren lag op het open raam te slapen. Hij schrokt wakker. Hij krabden Ben's hand open en hij stoten het middeltje om en dat viel op Ben's hand" Ladybug kijkt de schorpioenenmeester vragend aan. "Wat is de sterrenorde?" De schorpioenenmeester gaat op zijn knieën zitten en legt een hand op Ladybug's nek. " Een groep mensen die in het geheim de macht willen grijpen en Miraculous willen vernietigen. De mensen van deze orden staan allemaal voor een sterrenbeeld en hebben er macht over, zoals ik bevoordeeld ik heb macht over de schorpioenen" De schorpioenenmeester haalt zij hand van Ladybug's keel af en begint te lachen. "Weet je wat er zo grappig is," de schorpioenenmeester laat een medaillon zien dat hij vast houdt aan een goudtouwtje. Het is een blauw juweel met het teken van een schorpioen erop. "Het verschil tussen een Miraculous en een lid van de sterrenorde is dat een Miraculous macht heeft over zijn of haar voorwerp en kunnen transformeren waarneer ze het willen en bij de sterrenorde heeft het voor werp een mens in zijn macht" Ladybug voelt dat ze haar hand weer kan bewegen. "Luister ik snap dat Ben wilt dat Jenske niet verliefd is op Louis maar jij hoeft hem toch niet te verlammen" zegt ladybug wanneer ze weer gevoel in haar linkerhand probeert te krijgen. De schorpioenenmeester wordt woest. "Jij snap helemaal niks, 3 jaar gelden. Jenske zat in haar eerste schooljaar op de school waar jij nu op zit. Jenske had een knappen jongen in de klas die slechte cijfers haalden, hij begon een relatie met het slimste meisje uit de klas, Jenske. Toen hij weer goede cijfers haalden heeft hij het uitgemaakt met Jenske. Ze is daar depressief van geworden" De schorpioenenmeester pinkt een klein traantje langs zijn ooghoek weg en haalt diep adem. "Ze heeft een maand lang op haar eigen kamer gezeten en Ben heeft uren op haar in gepraat, Het ging van kwaad tot erger. Een jaar later was Jenske depressie weg en heeft Ben gezworen om zijn zusje te beschermen. En ik help hem daarbij" "Wat heeft Alya hier mee te maken?" De schorpioenenmeester kijk Ladybug recht in haar ligt blauwen ogen aan. "Waar heeft zijn dit aan verdient?" De schorpioenenmeester denkt even na en begint te vertelen. "Oh mijn eerste slachtoffer, Ben kwam Jenske ophalen van school en zag door een raampje dat Louis aan het flirten was met Alya, Hij werd razend. Hij pakte zijn medaillon, hij wordt daar al van kinds af aan rustig van" Het medaillon dat de schorpioenenmeester met een touwtje vast heeft begint rond te draaien de schorpioenen kijken hem allemaal aan. "Alleen dit keer stuurde ik een van mijn schorpioenen aan om Louis te steken. Zodra Louis uit het locaal zou lopen zou de schorpioen hem steken. Alleen Alya liep het Locaal uit en stappen op de schaar van de schorpioen. De schorpioen schok er zo van dat hij haar in een reflex stak. Later hoorde ik dat ze Louis had afgewezen" De schorpioenenmeester rolt het touwtje van zijn medaillon op stop hem in zijn broekzak en kijkt op zijn horloge. "Het is 22:00 nog een uurtje voor je in slaap valt. Waarschijnlijk kun je nu wel weer normaal bewegen" Ladybug kijkt naar boven en ziet Cat Noir boven aan de grot. Hij gebaart naar haar dat ze de schorpioenenmeester moet afleiden. "Wat ga je met me doen als ik in slaap val" vraagt Ladybug aan de schorpioenenmeester. "Simpel ik laat je steken door een van de schorpioenen. Ik haal je masker van je gezicht af en laat je transformeren tot Marinette, leg je in het ziekenhuis naast je vriendin en laat je om de 4 dagen opnieuw steken. Ik kan het er niet bij hebben dat je mijn geheim door verteld, de sterrenorde zou moeten beslissen wat ze verder met je moeten doen". Opeens valt er een grondbloem naast Ladybug. De schorpioen die over haar middel loopt schrikt. Ladybug slaat de schorpioen snel van haar af. Cat Noir staat ineens achter de schorpioenenmeester en probeert hem te slaan met de vechtstok. Jammer genoeg ontwijkt hij de vechtstok. "Sorry, dat ik te laat ben voor het feestje, ik werd tegengehouden door een reuze schorpioen" Ladybug staat op en de schorpioenenmeester kijkt haar boos aan. "Ik vroeg me al af waarneer die rotkat het lieveheersbeestje kwam reden " Ladybug pakt haar Jojo. Vervolgens omsingelen ze de schorpioenenmeester. "Je spel is uit, geef het op" De schorpioenenmeester pakt zijn medaillon. "Kom maar op, ik lust je rouw" Cat Noir rent op je schorpioenenmeester af en probeert hem op de grond te gooien. De schorpioenenmeester draait half mee en gooit hem op de grond. Ladybug geeft de schorpioenenmeester een duw. Hij pakt haar bij de polsen maar Cat Noir slaat met zijn vechtstok net niet tegen hem aan maar ze komt daardoor wel los. Ladybug geeft de schorpioenenmeester een schop tegen de scheen maakt en draai en probeert hem nog een trap in het gezicht te geven. De schorpioenenmeester ontwijdt beiden trappen. Als Ladybug de schorpioenenmeester nog een trap in het gezicht probeert te geven pakt hij haar been en gooit hem omhoog Ladybug maakt een handstand en kijkt hem recht aan. De schorpioenenmeester draait zich om. Cat Noir probeert hem met een zwaai beweging met de vechtstok de schorpioenenmeester in het gezicht te raken. De schorpioenenmeester ontwijkt de slag. Cat Noir maakt met de vechtstok een rechte steek beweging de schorpioenenmeester pakt de vechtstok vast en gooit Cat Noir met een zwaait richting Ladybug. Het medaillon dat de schorpioenenmeester aan het touwtje vast heeft begint steeds meer rond te draaien. Hij wijst naar Ladybug en Cat Noir en zegt "Val ze aan" De schorpioenen komen steeds dichter bij Ladybug. Ze geeft de schorpioen die het dichts bij haar staar een trap. De schorpioen knalt tegen de muur en valt naar beneden. Vervolgens staat de schorpioen op en maakt een sissend geluid daarna loopt hij met een groepje naar hun toe. Cat Noir probeert ze op een afstand te houden met de vechtstok terwel Ladybug de schorpioenenmeester probeert te raken met haar Jojo. De eerste keer ontwijkt hij. De tweede keer mist ze. De schorpioenenmeester pakt het touw en trekt haar naar voren. De Jojo komt terug maar ze vangt hem op. Ze draait met de Jojo rondjes en houdt de schorpioenen samen met Cat Noir op een afstand. Er komen twee reuzen schorpioenen achter de schorpioenenmeester staan. Hij kijkt het duo lachen aan. "Leuk weetje over schorpioenen, hun reflexen zijn 20 keer beter dan die van een mens. En zo zijn de mijnen ook" Het medaillon dat hij vast heeft aan het touwtje begint opnieuw rond te draaien. Hij wijst naar Ladybug en Cat Noir. "Maak ze af!". Ladybug en Cat Noir houden de groep kleinen schorpioentjes op een bepaalde afstand. "We moeten de akuma vinden!" zegt Cat Noir tegen Ladybug. "Die heeft er niks mee te maken! Het was een ongeluk met zijn eigen medicijn waardoor hij zo doet!" "Maar hij moet toch een zwakke plek hebben" Opeens denkt Ladybug terug aan wat de schorpioenenmeester tegen haar zei: bij de sterrenorde heeft het voorwerp een mens in zijn macht. "Dat is het, zijn medaillon". Ladybug gooit de Jojo achter tegen de muur de Jojo die knalt terug, gaat langs hun en komt tegen de schaar van de reuzen schorpioen aan en herkaast. De Jojo knalt recht tegen het Medaillon aan. Alle schorpioenen stoppen met vechten en kijken de schorpioenenmeester aan. Die op zijn knieën val en naar de glasscherven op de grond van het kappoten medaillon kijkt. De twee grote schorpioenen naast de schorpioenenmeester worden klein. De tatoeages van de schorpioenenmeester, die op zijn handen en op zijn voorhoofd staan verdwijnen. In het water dat achter de schorpioenenmeester van de waterval naar beneden valt ontstaat de afbeelding van een schorpioen die ineens uitklaar spat. Even is het stil. Alle schorpioenen draaien zich om naar Ladybug en Cat Noir, ze maken een sissend geluid en lopen allemaal in een andere richting weg, eentje met een kapotte schaar blijft in het midden zitten. De schorpioenenmeester gaat staan en begint rustig te klappen. "Goed gedaan jullie hebben me verslagen". De tatoeages op zijn polsen verdwijnen. Hij valt recht voorover maar vangt zich nog op met zijn handen. "Au mijn hoofd… wat is er zo juist gebeurd?" Zegt Ben die net voorover is gevallen. Ladybug en Cat Noir geven elkaar een high five.

**Hoofdstuk 18: Pakt het allemaal toch weer goed uit **

Het is bijna 11 uur s"nachts. Ladybug klimt via het openstaande raam het laboratorium binnen vervolgens loopt ze door de gang en gaat de kamer in waar Alya ligt te slapen. Daar transformeert ze tot Marinette. Waarom is het ziekenhuis midden in de nacht de enige plek waar ik kan transformeren en niet gewoon thuis denkt ze. Opeens hoort ze iemand op de gang lopen. Snel gaat ze op de bank naast de deur liggen en doet alsof ze slaapt. In haar oog hoeken kan ze zien dat er een man in een witte dokters jas binnen komt. Het is Ben. Hij pakt het bord met papieren dat aan het einden van Alya's bed hangt. Hij draait zich om en ziet Marinette liggen, hij denkt dat ze slaapt. Ben hangt het bord met de papieren terug, zucht en loopt naar het kasje dat naast Alya bed staat. Hij haalt er een zwarte deken uit , dan loopt hij naar Marinette toe en gooit de deken over haar heen, vervolgens draait hij zich om en pakt het bord met de papieren weer en loopt stilletjes de kamer uit. Marinette gaat recht op zitten en wil net weg lopen. Opeens voelt ze zich slaperig worden. Ze ziet de wekker die op het kasje naast Alya's bed staat 23:00. Haar ogen vallen langzaam dicht en ze hoort de stem van de schorpioenenmeester weer in haar hoofd. Je zult wel om 23:00 uur in slaap vallen. Marinette valt rustig achter over op de bank in slaap.

De volgende ochtenden wordt Marinette wakker in het ziekenhuis. Ze gooit de deken van zich af en zie tot haar verbazing Ben met Alya praten. "Goedemorgen schone slaper" zegt Ben. "Rustig maar je ouders weten dat je hier bent, ik heb ze gisteravond gebeld" Marinette kan haar ogen niet geloven. Alya zit recht op en kan zich weer normaal bewegen. "Alya je kan gewoon weer bewegen?" Ben reageert daar op "Ik ben vandaag vroeg begonnen, Gisteravond werd ik wakker in de sterrengrot van Leah's park. Wat daar precies is gebeurt, weet ik niet meer, maar ik weet nog wel dat ik deze schorpioen daar zag zitten." Ben laat een kooi zien met twee schorpioenen erin. Van de rechte schorpioen is de schaar kapot. "De linker heet Charlie de rechte noem ik Lucie" Zegt Ben terwel hij vrolijk naar de schorpioenen in de kooi kijkt. "Toen ik de gifstaart van Lucie gisteravond onderzocht kwam het gif overeen met het gif dat in Alya zenuwen zat, zo heb ik een antigif weten te maken" " Waarom stak die schorpioen mij" Vroeg Alya aan de vriendelijk arts. "Ik denk dat ze schrok toen je op haar schaar ging staan en je daarom heeft gestoken" "Mag ik nu naar huis" vraagt Alya aan Ben. Ben kijk Marinette lachend aan. "Is ze altijd zo enthousiast" Ben kijkt weer naar Alya. "Ik wil je liever nog een dagje in het ziekenhuis houden ter observatie, als alles goed is mag je morgen weer naar huis" Jenske stapt opeens de kamer binnen. Ze heeft gehuild dat zie je zo. Ben omhelst haar en kijkt haar verbaast aan. "Jenske, waar heb je gezeten, weten pap en mam dat je hier bent?" "Pap en mam weten dat ik hier ben, ik kom net van hun vandaan" Ben kijkt naar haar ogen. "Waarom heb je gehuild" "Ik zag Louis… hij was aan het flirten met een ander meisje, de hele klas heeft het mee gekregen… Je had me hier nog zo voor gewaarschuwd" Ben legt zijn hand op Jenske's schouder "Ach meisje toch… wat wil je nu gaan doen" Jenske kijkt Ben recht aan. "Het liefst wil ik met mijn grote broer in het park iets gaan drinken net zoals vroeger" Ben kijkt Jenske vrolijk aan. "Weet je wat, ik vraag aan mijn baas of ik voor de rest van de dag vrij mag nemen, waarschijnlijk vind hij dat niet erg, naar de drukte van gisteren, ik kom zo terug" Ben loopt de kamer uit. Jenske kijkt Marinette bedenkelijk aan. "Wacht even, jij bent dat meisje waar ik eergisteravond tegen aan ben gelopen" Marinette kijkt Jenske verbaast aan "Ja dat klopt" "Zou je misschien met mij en mijn oudere broer mee willen gaan naar het park om wat te drinken" Marinette gaat naast Alya op bed zitten. "Dat is lief van je aan geboden maar ik en mijn vriendin hebben nog veel bij te kletsen" "Ik begrijp dat, trouwens volgens mij heb jij mijn schetsboekje" Marinette kijkt Jenske lachend aan. "Sorry, die heb ik gisteren aan je broer gegeven". Ben staat bij de deur. "Marinette kan ik jou even onder vier ogen spreken" Marinette kijkt verbaast "oké" ze loopt Ben achterna en loopt het Laboratorium in.

Ben geeft Marinette een envelop. Hij kijkt haar aan en begint te praten. "Ik weet weer wat er gisteravond is gebeurd" Marinette kijkt Ben verbaast aan. "En wat heb ik daar mee te maken?" "Ik heb ook mee gekregen dat jij Ladybug bent" Marinette kijkt Ben gespannen aan. "Ik wil je alleen vragen of jij en Cat Noir niet willen door vertellen dat ik de schorpioenenmeester was. In de envelop die ik aan je heb gegeven zit een brief die is om jou over te plaatsen naar een andere arts. Je hoeft alleen maar je naam er op te zetten en hem hier af te leveren bij de balie. Ik begrijp het als je hier ooit gewond binnen komt je niet wilt dat ik jou dan help als arts. Maar ik wil dat je weet dat wie ik ook mag zijn ik ben en blijf een arts" Marinette kijkt Ben bedenkelijk aan "Dat zou ik kunnen doen of ik kan" ze scheurt de envelop door midden. "We doen het zo ik en Cat Noir vertellen niks door als jij mijn geheim ook geheim houdt" Ben kijkt Marinette aan alsof hij zo juist de loterij heeft gewonnen. "We hebben een deal" Ben schud Marinette de hand. "En nog sorry van je medaillon ik wist niet dat je er zo aan gehecht was" Ben laat haar hand los en pakt iets uit zijn doktersjas "Dat geeft niks, kijk eens" Hij houdt een zilver draaitje vast met daaraan hetzelfde medaillon als eerst. Alleen deze keer staat er geen schorpioenafbeelding op het medaillon."Ik heb er thuis wel duizenden, alleen heb ik van deze het schorpioenen teken verwijderd ik heb er wel genoeg gezien voor de rest van de zomer. Je kan weer terug naar je vriendin" Marinette kijkt Ben vragend aan "Wat ga jij nu doen" "Ik?, ik ga eerst kijken of alle ramen in dit laboratorium dicht zijn, ik wil geen herhaling van de vorige keer, daarna ga ik met Jenske thee drinken in Leah's park onder het tuinpaviljoen , vervolgens ga ik weer door als de top dokter die ik voor dit alles was. En wat ga jij doen?" "Ik ga eerst met Alya bijpraten en daarna ga ik weer veder met Parijs beschermen" Zegt Marinette. "Daar wens ik je veel succes mee" zegt Ben met een lach op zijn gezicht. Marinette loopt het laboratorium uit. Het enige wat zijn nog niet wist is dat ze nog niet het laatste heeft gezien van de schorpioenenmeester en de sterrenorde. Want voordat Ben het wist begon zijn medaillon die hij nog altijd vast heeft sneller rond te draaien. Ineens stond er het schorpioenen teken weer op de hanger en had Ben de tatoeage van de sterrenorde weer in zijn pols staan. "Geniet maar van je overwinning ladybug, en tot de volgende sterrennacht"de tatoeages op Ben's pols en de afbeelding van de schorpioen op het Medaillon verdwijnen weer. "En dan zul je de schorpioenenmeester weer verslaan".

Marinette komt de kamer net binnen ze ziet Jenske gezellig met Alya kletsen. Marinette komt bij hun zitten. "Marinette" zegt Jenske. "Ik heb nog een cadeautje voor je omdat je mijn broer hebt helpen zoeken" Jenske geeft Marinette een klein pakketje. "Maar je mag het pas open maken als ik en mijn broer hier weg zijn" Marinette kijkt Jenske verrast aan. Ben komt de kamer binnen. "Ik mag van mijn baas eerder stoppen op 2 voorwaarden" zegt Ben terwel hij het groepje meiden aan kijkt. "De eerste voorwaarden is dat Alya het goed moet vinden als ik een dagje vrij neem" Alya kijkt Ben aan "Ik heb er geen problemen mee" "Mooi zo" antwoord Ben. "De tweede voorwaarden is dat ik alle klasgenoten van Marinette en Alya's klas vanmiddag moet gaan bellen om te melden dat jullie een week eerder zomer vakantie hebben" Marinette kijkt Ben verbaast aan. "Waarom?" "Omdat de school voor een deel is vernield door de schorpioenen aanval van gisteren, het kost minstens twee weken om het weer op te bouwen" Alya kijkt Marinette verbaast aan. "schorpioenen aanval?, wat heb ik gemist?" Marinette kijkt Alya lachend aan. "Ik vertel je het hele verhaal zo wel" Ben staat Marinette vrolijk aan te kijken. "Mooi zo dan hoef ik dat niet meer te doen" Ben geeft Jenske haar schetsboekje terug. "Kom je Jenske dan gaan we samen wat drinken" "Ik kom" Jenske stopt het schetsboekje in haar tas en loopt samen met Ben de kamer uit.

"Kom op meid, maak nu dat cadeautje open" Zegt Alya opgewonden. "Jij hebt ook ongeduldig" Marinette kijkt op het kaartje dat aan het kleine cadeautje hangt. Op het kaartje aan het cadeautje staat de tekst: Ik weet jou liefdes geheim, Ik zie het als een van de besten. Vervolgens maakt Marinette het cadeautje van de bovenkant open. Er ligt nog een briefje op. Ze pakt het briefje. En begint hardop te lezen. "Als een lieveheersbeestje verliefd is, is het verliefde lieveheersbeestje op zoek naar een andere verliefde lieveheersbeestje" Ze draait het briefje om. Opeens weet Marinette wie het meisje in het vele zonlicht was waarvan ze dacht dat ze haar aan het tekenen was. Dat was Jenske. Want op de achterkant van het briefje staat een schets van haar en Adrien die elkaar zoenen bij een waterval. Onder de schets staat de tekst. Ontmoet het andere verliefde lieveheersbeestje om drie uur in leah's park in de sterrengrot. Ze kijkt in het cadeautje. Het is een ring met een lieveheersbeestje erop.

**Woordje van de schrijver.**

Beste lezer, wat vind je van het fanfiction verhaal dat ik heb gemaakt? Het is mijn eerste verhaal dat ik op fanfiction zet. Ik heb veel plezier gehad in het schrijven van het verhaal. Ik vond het moeilijk om er mee te stoppen. Hier kan je meer over lezen bij het kopje vervolg.

**Hoe kwam ik op het idee?**

Zelf wilde ik al vanaf mijn 5e iets gaan doen met films en bedacht ik verhalen om met mijn vrienden te spelen. Ik ben nu een stuk ouder. Op vakantie kreeg ik het een idee voor een slechterik die iets te maken heeft met schorpioenen. Daarna ben ik opzoek gegaan naar een leuke serie waar ik het verhaal om heen kon bedenken. Die avond was Miraculous op tv bezig en ik heb de serie een tijdje gevolgd en vond het wel een goede serie om het verhaal met de schorpioenen erbij te bedenken. Ik ben eerst een script gaan schrijven van het verhaal en daarna heb ik dit hele verhaal uitgewerkt op papier. Dus mochten de makers van Miraculous nog een acteur/schrijver zoeken ik stel me graag kandidaat .

Ik vond het leuk om een rode draad in het verhaal te stoppen. Zo komt bijvoorbeeld de tekening op de rechterbladzijden in het schetsboekje van Jenske steeds weer terug in het verhaal. Is jou dat wel eens overkomen? Dat ineens een vreemd iemand je begint te tekenen.

Ook wilde ik er een beetje een plot twist in hebben. Zo was dit keer Ben/de schorpioenenmeester de slechterik en bleek Hawk Moth er niks mee te maken hebben.

**Er komt een vervolg.**

Het idee was dat Ben op het einde van het verhaal weer normaal was. Maar hoe meer ik bij het einde kwam hoe jammer ik het vond om er mee te stoppen, dus is Ben nog steeds in macht van de schorpioenenmeester. En ben ik al bezig met een vervolg te maken. Hoe zou de afspraak die Jenske voor Marinette en Adrien heeft geregeld lopen. En wat voor problemen krijgen ze als de schorpioenenmeester met de sterrenorde van plan is de sterrenkoning terug te halen. Dat lees je in het vervolg. Maar het kan nog wel een tijdje duren omdat ik het weer druk begin te krijgen met school.


End file.
